Un romance, dos historias
by livi chan7
Summary: Hay historias que es bueno conocer desde la perspectiva de sus dos protagonistas. Kai y Tyson, dos amigos que bajo la Luna llena, comenzarán su romance. Y todo, por una caricia en la mejilla... Yaoi, KaixTy, Lemon y romance empalagoso.


Dos testimonios de un romance en Luna llena

 _¡Hola qué tal! Soy Livi y estoy por aquí, escribiendo una historia sobre mis adorados chicos de Beyblade, nunca antes había escrito de esta serie, soy fanática vieja del anime, pero nueva en el fandom jeje._

 _Bueno, comparto esto que se me ocurrió mientras miraba la pelea de Tyson vs Kai en Beyblade G Revolution. Espero que guste, pues el romance no suele ser mi género predilecto…_

 _Tyson y compañía son de la autoría de Takao Aoki, yo sólo quiero entretener y expresar mi amor por esta pareja._

 _Se aceptan reviews…_

* * *

Era una de esas noches tranquilas, donde la Luna brillaba en todo su fulgor y las estrellas acompañaban su belleza. Una figura solitaria, meditabunda, pensante y reflexiva, caminaba por la fina arena playera. El único ruido audible era el de las olas del mar, rompiendo en la costa. Las aguas estaban brillantes y tranquilas, le daban paz

Aquel joven de platinados y oscuros cabellos, era presa de sus pensamientos. Alzaba su mirada al cielo, suspirando. No podía dejar de pensar en "él".

"En él", que era molesto y ruidoso; él que era impulsivo, imprudente y problemático. Él que tenía un ego insuperable. Él tan orgulloso, dedicado, amigable y alegre, él tan maravilloso; "él" su amor secreto.

Su sonrisa llenaba cada rincón de su triste corazón, tan gris, tan marchito y mancillado; se veía abrumado por el color del corazón ajeno, su energía, su pasión y dedicación, su lealtad, su fulgor que nadie, absolutamente NADIE podía igualar.

Ah, Tyson, era tan complejo que no terminaría nunca de describirlo, comprenderlo era aún más difícil, sobre todo para una persona como sí mismo, pero era por todo eso que estaba profundamente enamorado de él. Sí, él, Kai Hiwatari, estaba totalmente enamorado de Tyson Granger.

Le había costado mucho, realmente mucho trabajo reconocerlo, tanto que se fue una y otra vez de su lado para negar ese sentimiento. Pero ya no, no podía negarlo más.

Y lo había reconocido una mañana cualquiera, cuando un idiota miserable, de esos presumidos que tienen éxito con las mujeres, se había acercado al de cabellos azulados para cortejarlo. La rabia y los celos se apoderaron instantáneamente de sus pensamientos, pasó de negar sus sentimientos por Tyson, que lo atormentaban a diario, a reconocer que lo amaba en solo unos minutos. Nunca pensó que ese día llegaría ¿Quién se creía que era ese cretino para coquetearle a SU Tyson? ¿Quién se creía cualquier miserable para fijarse siquiera en él? No lo permitía, no tenían el derecho de mirarlo.

Ante esa realidad, el ruso no había tenido más opción que admitirlo: Tyson era su todo, su desesperación, su frustración, su inspiración, su anhelo, su gran amor.

Así pues, recordando ese día había caminado por la playa hasta volver al búngalo donde se hospedaba. Un sitio cómodo y acogedor, cálido y a las orillas de mar. Estaban todos allí por cortesía y generosidad del señor Dickinson, y les había tocado dividirse por parejas en los búngalos: Kenny y Daichi, Ray con Max, Tyson con él.

El destino parecía estar de su lado ¿no? Dormir tan cerca y a solas con la persona que tanto adoraba.

Pero no, era una gran prueba, pues no podía tocarlo, el peli azul no sabía cuánto él lo amaba. No imaginaba que Kai se moría por besarlo, y resistirse era un martirio.

Al acercarse a su cama lo contempló. Su figura dormida apenas iluminada por la luz del gran satélite, resplandecía su piel y le hacía lucir tan pacífico, tan bello. Contorneaba sus labios con la mirada, su corazón tan aparentemente frío se aceleraba sólo con verlo.

El pensamiento de esos labios ajenos unidos a los propios le invadió, podía imaginar sus propias manos rozando la piel del que era tres veces campeón mundial mientras estaba de pie adorando su rostro. Cerró sus ojos, soñando con él, anhelando su calor y sus labios. Hasta sus cabellos oscuros y azulados que caían suavemente por su rostro resultaban del todo atractivos para el muchacho. No podía más, tenía que tocarlo, aunque fuera solo unos segundos.

La diestra se aproximó tímida a la mejilla ajena, hechizado ante la aparente calma del menor. Por fin rozó su morena piel, sonrió para sí mientras su mano recorría el contorno del rostro de ese desesperante pero anhelado joven.

Era tan suave, tan tersa. Quería ir más allá y recorrer el cuello, pecho, abdomen y todo lo que pudiese tocar, pero no, tenía miedo. Miedo de que él despertase y notara que Kai lo tocaba de esa manera, que se asustara y lo rechazara, y aun peor, que se alejara por siempre de él.

Su mano se aventuró lentamente hacia el cuello del chico, por fin tocaba esa zona tan irresistible del cuerpo de Tyson, pero entonces pudo sentir ese latir acelerarse, dudó un momento y se alejó, mirando inmediatamente el rostro de su amado; temía que se despertara.

El menor movió ligeramente los ojos, parecía que en efecto se despertaría. Pero no era así, después de hablar algunas palabras incomprensibles, se había quedado tranquilo nuevamente. Entonces no dudó en seguir.

Su mano seguía rozando sutilmente la piel de su adorado tri-campeón, se erizaba la propia y su pecho latía y palpitaba. Entonces bajó solo un poco, a sus clavículas y en seguida el pecho de Tyson, era en verdad delicioso tocarlo así, de esa forma que jamás había imaginado. Hechizado todavía por ese rostro inocente pero a la vez tan sensual, acercó sus labios a los ajenos. Los unió en un beso dulce, podía sentir como en su interior la alegría desbordaba, emocionado, fascinado, sentía mariposas en el estómago. La mano izquierda tomó suavemente el rostro de su peli azul para sujetarlo, profundizó el beso sólo un poco.

Por un momento, pudo sentir que el corazón de él se aceleraba, estaba seguro, que lo había escuchado suspirar, había sentido su aliento rozando el cuello del ruso, que le produjo estremecimientos, era real, lo juraba. Se apartó un poco para mirarlo, nada, lucía en calma, en un profundo sueño.

- _Tyson, en verdad… no sabes cuánto te amo…_ -su diestra había dejado de tocar el pecho enviciante del menor para tocar sus cabellos, sedosos y brillantes, los apartaba de ese rostro de ángel, sí, eso era Tyson para él, un bello ángel.

Sentir tanto tiempo ese alieno rozándole, respirar su aroma y rozar su piel eran cosas tan fascinantes, que sentía que ya no habría forma de sacar esas sensaciones de su mente, su Tyson era como una droga que él necesitaba.

- _Me encantas… y adoro ver tu sonrisa. Me odio por haberte lastimado tantas veces, te abandoné, te decepcioné y sobre todo, te dejé solo, cuando más me necesitabas, soy un idiota. Y no hubo instante que no me lo reprochara mientras era castigado por el inhóspito clima frío de aquel desolado paisaje. Cada segundo extrañé tu calidez, tu candidez, esa sonrisa y sobretodo tu alegría, que le daba felicidad a todo mi ser. Quería volver a tu lado, volver y pedirte perdón, decirte que te adoro y que no quería abandonarte realmente, pero no había vuelta atrás. Después, tuve la mejor pelea de mi vida, contra ti, me perdonaste, no podía creer lo noble y grandiosa que era tu alma, en ese instante pude comprender que siempre me sorprenderías con algo maravilloso. Y no sabes cuánto adoro eso de ti…_

Las palabras de Kai eran suaves, susurros dulces al oído de su adorado. Su mano mientras tanto, volvía a hacer contacto con esa tersa piel, ahora desde su abdomen, subiendo a su pecho bajo la camisa de dormir verde que siempre usaba, hasta esa sencilla camisa, lo hacía lucir bello y sensual.

No podía parar, entre más tocaba esa piel, más adicto era. Lamió suavemente su oído, lo besó y dio una ligera mordida al mismo, al carajo todo. Ya no le importaba si él despertaba, se sentía feliz, dichoso y completo, cada segundo más a medida que su boca delineaba el cuello del chico con su lengua, escuchando dulces y deliciosos gemidos que parecía producir entre sueños el joven Bey-luchador. Sus dedos hicieron contacto directo con los pezones del jovencito que reposaba, Kai los tocó y jugueteó con ellos ligeramente, sin soltarlos mientras su lengua cada vez estaba más cerca de ellos.

-Perdóname _Tyson, soy un irrespetuoso, un pervertido si quieres. No pienso en ti, estoy pensando en mí. Pero es que simplemente no puedo dejar de tocarte, de sentirte. Le das dicha a mis sentidos y mi corazón, eres tan exquisito, que no puedo describir cuánto. No puedo detenerme, y aunque me odies al despertar, será un riesgo que correré si con ello puedo guardar este bello recuerdo en mi mente._

Sin darse cuenta, ya se encontraba sobre el cuerpo durmiente de Tyson, besando su abdomen, escuchando gemidos espásticos que le hipnotizaban, no razonaba y no le importaba hacerlo, su boca subió, mientras su mano alzaba la camisa del menor hasta que le dejó ver esos botones rosados, por fin ante sus ojos. Llevó uno a su boca, lo contorneó con la lengua, sentía que se erizaba desde adentro, los succionó y lamió una y otra vez. No podía creerlo aún, estaba besando y tocando a su amado, dejando atrás inhibiciones, tradiciones, orgullo, ego, criticas y a todo, absolutamente todo cuanto lo rodeaba, solo existía él, su amado y esa Luna llena como testigo que afanosa, brindaba mayor misticismo a la belleza de su adorado campeón.

- _Gracias, Tyson. Gracias por perdonarme, por acogerme en tu vida una vez más. Gracias por no perder la fe en mí, pero sobre todo, gracias por sacarme de ese hoyo oscuro, profundo y lleno de soledad, en que estuve por tanto tiempo._

De pronto, su boca dejó los ya muy duros pezones del chico, bajando por su abdomen hasta ese vientre, la mano izquierda comenzó a recorrer el brazo derecho del menor, hasta llegar a su hombro y descender a la cintura ajena, ambas manos bajaron un poco le pantalón ajeno entonces.

El cuerpo de Tyson reaccionaba, respiraba agitado, sentía espasmos, y entonces, finalmente Kai lo descubrió de su íntima y casta protección, la hombría de ese híper activo jovencito que estaba ya semi despierta. Era perfecto incluso en esa zona privada, la tomó con delicadeza, como si al más mínimo toque brusco, ésta se fuera a romper, la metió en su boca con el mismo cuidado y dio algunas succiones.

Su sabor, diablos, era tan dulce ese sabor, exquisito, único, poco a poco fue incrementando las succiones, hasta que sintió que estaba completamente duro. Contempló entonces por un instante la estampa frente a é: su adorado, con los ojos cerrados, los puños cerrados, apretando las sábanas, su instinto masculino despierto, pero que lo hacía lucir, vulnerable, tierno y dulce, exquisitamente dulce.

Sonrió con cierta ironía, él, luciendo así de vulnerable y tierno, cuando siempre era tan aguerrido y decidido, sólo hacía que su morbo por él creciera más, así como su fascinación.

Besó esa intimidad en su extensión juvenil, subió después a su abdomen, lentamente, saboreando esa hermosa y deliciosa piel, su pecho, dio una lamida más a sus pezones, luego subió a su cuello, lo lamió también, sujetando la barbilla del chico para sentir su rostro, llegó a su labios y los besó con pasión, saboreando, grabando en su mente ese dulce, dulce sabor que poseía, ni en todas su fantasías podría haber igualado el verdadero gusto de esos divinos y finos labios.

-Aaahh… Kai… -ese susurró era diferente, esos gemidos no eran los mismos que había estado oyendo, que parecían torpes y adormilados, que le habían enviciado más. No, estos eran más seguros y despiertos. Abrió los ojos y miró los ajenos, con miedo notó que estaban despiertos. Se quedó detenido, mirando a su amado, no sabía cómo reaccionaría su pequeño. Tal vez lo odiaría pro siempre, se sentiría violado y esta vez si que no lo perdonaría, se llenó de pánico ante la sola idea de nunca poder volverle a dirigir la palabra. Tyson no decía nada, solo miraba sonrojado, agitado y estúpidamente más sensual que de costumbre. Ya no había vuelta atrás, lo hecho, hecho estaba. Enfrentaría a su amado con valor, el mismo valor que había tenido para comenzar a hacerle el amor en primer lugar.

-Tyson, yo…

Los labios del menor callaron los propios, Kai quedó sorprendido ante esa acción ¿Realmente SU Tyson lo estaba besando?

-no digas más, Kai. Ya has dicho suficiente… -su sonrisa era tan, pero tan dulce, tan tierna y llena de amor, Kai sentía que estallaría en pasión lo haría suyo sólo con verlo sonreír así. Pero a la vez, le daba tranquilidad y paz, era maravilloso, definitivamente él lo era.

-Tyson tú… ¿has escuchado?...

-Todo, sí. Todo lo que has dicho. –ahora eran las delgadas manos ajenas las que despejaban el rostro de Kai de los cabellos plateados que sobresalían.

-Pero entonces… -el bicolor sentía incertidumbre, y una emoción que no podía explicar creciendo en su interior.

-Sólo déjame responderte como se debe… terina lo que has comenzado, Kai Hiwatari.

Después de eso, ya no le dejó hablar más. Lo volvió a besar y el mayor respondió aún en shock. Después se llenó de alegría, de dicha, deseoso y completamente realizado, volvió a tomar el control de los besos, ahora sabía que Tyson siempre había estado despierto cuando comenzó a hacerlo.

Despojó al chico de sus pantalones y la camisa, no podía creerlo, contemplaba el cuerpo desnudo de Tyson, quien se había entregado a él.

-Eres tan hermoso y sensual… -susurró mirándolo, Tyson sonrió, muy sonrojado.

El mayor atacó su abdomen de nuevo, besando y lamiendo hasta volver a llegar a su intimidad, comenzó a succionar de nuevo, acarició sus piernas, Tyson gemía sin inhibiciones,

Llegó a esa zona más baja, temblaba de la emoción, el menor sabía bien lo que vendría. Estaba listo, Kai comenzó a lamer, a prepararlo. Por su mente pasaban todos los fugaces momentos que había pasado a su lado, mientras lentamente, sin prisa alguna, dilataba esa zona para ser despojada de su castidad. Tyson gemía, le gustaba mucho escuchar eso, le decía que podía seguir, que todo estaba bien. Kai era cuidadoso, no se perdonaría nunca el lastimar a su dulce pequeño.

De pronto, por fin estaba listo, el bicolor sonrió mientras lo veía, era tan sensual y ahora tan erótico, sonriendo para él y solo para él. De pronto, una de las manos de Kai se posó en la cabellera de Tyson y la libró de su amarre, para poder mirar ese cabello suelto que tanto había querido ver.

-Increíble, pero ahora, luces incluso más sensual que antes… -decía hechizado por esa imagen, era sumamente guapo, tan hermoso y sensual, no se aburría de esa palabra. La luna seguía iluminando la silueta de ese cuerpo desnudo, sus cabellos azules caían por todos lados, era un ángel bello ante los ojos del ruso.

Tyson sonrió agradecido y halagado ante sus palabras. Despojando a Kai de su camisa sin dejar de sonreírle, mirando sus ojos.

El ruso comenzó a entrar entonces, no podía creer que lo que comenzó como una simple caricia en su mejilla terminara así. El interior de Tyson era estrecho, tanto que apretaba a la masculinidad de Kai, quien sentía que estaba en cielo, pero resistía, lentamente para no lastimar a su ángel. Llegó a lo más profundo, besó a su amado entonces, apasionado, acariciando su cuerpo, la hombría de Tyson que palpitaba por algo de atención. Kai estaba embriagado de la fragancia de su amante, por algún tiempo estuvo así, conectado a él sin moverse, hasta sentir que él le pedía moverse, entonces comenzó ese baile erótico, entrando y saliendo suavemente, sin prisa, impregnado de todo lo que tocaba, olía y probaba.

Podía escuchar los gemidos de su amante, le pedía más, Kai le daba lo que pedía, hasta que sus alientos se agitaron mucho tal cual el movimiento de sus caderas. Su cuerpo estaba tan caliente, Tyson se aferraba a él y eso era simplemente delicioso. Siguió entrando, tan hondo que de pronto no pudo más, dejo liberar su esencia al tiempo que el menor, que abrazaba su miembro en el espasmo. Una sensación inigualable y maravillosa, para seguido de ello, besarse apasionadamente.

-Tyson… dios… eres maravilloso, te adoro… -le decía aún en éxtasis.

-Tú también, mi amado Kai… ahora… ¿Somos novios no? –Preguntó aún rendido.

-sí, lo somos… -sonrió el mayor, acariciando los cabellos azules que tanto amaba. La noche había terminado, y con el nacimiento de aquel nuevo amanecer, también lo hacía un romance que tanto había anhelado y necesitado, aquel joven de cabello en dos colores, ese romance que sólo aquel molesto, orgulloso, testarudo y maravilloso joven, le habría de dar, su amado Tyson, su amado chico ruidoso.

* * *

 _Bien, terminé el capítulo uno, ahora solo falta el segundo._

 _Este será un Two-shot, y la siguiente será la versión de Tyson de este mismo suceso, ahora visto desde la perspectiva del peli azul._

 _Espero que de verdad haya gustado, por favor, déjenme saber qué les pareció con un comentario, se los agradecería mucho._

 _¡Linda vida!_


End file.
